Reunion
by Janime Lee
Summary: As the Sanzo Party continues west, Gojyo gets a blast from the past: the only woman who ever understood him.
1. Where the Road Leads

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any legal rights to Saiyuki. I can only express my loyalties and gratefulness to Kazuya Minekura for this unique twist on the famous sixteenth century classic story. It rocks!

**Warning:** There will be profanity, innuendoes, brief nudity, and usage of a paper fan throughout this fic. If needed, other warnings will be posted as I write.

**"Reunion"**

**By Janime Lee**

**Chapter One -- Where the Road Leads**

"Are we there yet?" Goku asked as he shifted in his seat.

"According to the map, about another half hour," Hakkai smiled at the youngest member quickly.

"But I'm hungry!" Goku turned his puppy eyes onto the driver.

"I'll bet that was your first complete sentence when you learned how to talk," Gojyo yawned and ignored the glare from the boy sitting next to him.

"Enjoy your nap?" Hakkai asked.

"Well, I was," the half-breed ran his hands through his blood-red hair, "until the monkey started whining."

"Hey fat-head!" Goku yelled. "I'm not a monkey and I don't whine!"

"Please! We would have to buy an entire dairy farm for the cheese to go with it!" Gojyo retorted.

"Kibouhou Village, right?" Sanzo asked as the two continued in the backseat.

"Pretty small from what I heard in the last town," said Hakkai as he veered to the right when the road split. "Apparently, there hasn't been much demon activity there for quite a while."

Sanzo frowned. Nearly every town, homestead, and even camping outdoors resulted in something involving demons ninety-nine percent of the time. The traveling four was somewhat grateful that Kougaiji and his group hadn't made an appearance since their last encounter with Lirin at the temple with the cloning tree. A town without any demons running amuck was unusual at the present time, but it would be a nice change to actually relax for a moment since this crazy journey started.

"Cockroach!" Goku shouted.

"Chibi-chimp!" Gojyo responded.

"Pervert!"

"Food hog!"

"Hydrophobic kappa!"

Gojyo put on a fake shocked expression. "You know that word?"

Goku growled and swung at his seat-mate.

The vein in Sanzo's left temple started to throb as the verbal quarrel escalated and now had become physical. Reaching into his sleeve, the monk's hand first encountered the gun. Tempting as it was to shoot the two behind him (hell, he shot Gojyo once before to stop the parasite Chin Yisou put in him but that didn't count; nor shooting the clones of Goku--fun as it was), he'd rather not have blood all over Hakuryu's jeep form.

The priest would be damned if he had to clean the mess.

Ah, the paper fan.

_**WHACK! WHACK!**_

"Ow! Sanzo that hurt!" Goku rubbed his head.

"What the hell did you hit that hard for? You that repressed?" Gojyo asked and once again found himself face-to-face with the Smith & Wesson.

_Man, do you need to get laid,_ Gojyo thought.

Sanzo pulled his hand back, aiming the gun upwards. "Both of you shut up or die."

Hakkai shook his head. This was pretty much the daily routine for them. On the road, fight, find a place to eat and rest, fight, stock up on supplies, fight, back on the road, fight. One big vicious never-ending cycle.

Fortunately, Sanzo's threat was not taken lightly for Gojyo and Goku clammed up--aside from Goku's stomach growling. Gojyo put on his sunglasses and pulled the blanket over his head to block the late afternoon sun from blasting in his face.

Twenty minutes later, they drove by a sign that read "Kibouhou" and continued on into the village. Hakkai eased the jeep to a stop in front of a tavern where a brunette woman and a young boy were sweeping.

"Excuse me," Hakkai said, "are there any vacancies?"

"Afraid not," the woman stopped her chore and stepped closer to the jeep.

Gojyo looked at her, noticing the large bulge of her stomach beneath her dress. _Pregnant, damn…_

"The only place that could provide you space is the house up the road," she pointed to a rather large house set apart a little from the village.

"You don't want to go there," the boy spoke up, "not with those two freaks running around."

"Freaks?" Goku asked.

"Half-breeds," the boy answered in a disgusted tone.

"Shin, knock it off," the woman said sternly.

"But Uncle Kong said-"

"I don't care what Uncle Kong said. Keep talking like that and dad will hear about it. Besides, I think you're still mad that Yue can outrun you."

"Who cares if he can run--just shows that he knows he'll get his," the boy smiled at the four travelers. "If you stick around for a bit, I'm sure we can have a room ready for you guys."

"Thank you for the offer," Hakkai said politely, "but we'll take our business up the road."

"Huh? But I just told you there's two half-breeds there!" the boy protested.

"Well, you know what they say," Gojyo pushed the blanket off his head and pulled the sunglasses down slightly, smirking at the boy's reaction. "Freaks tend to flock together."

With that, the group drove off.

Goku turned in his seat just in time to see the woman smack the boy upside his head and sent him inside.

"You okay, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, she was pretty cute but I stay away from pregnant women," Gojyo put his hands behind his head. "They tend to drop the kid on you even if you're not the father."

Sanzo rolled his eyes as the jeep pulled up to the house. There were four children playing within the fenced-in yard: two boys and two girls.

"I'll be damned," Gojyo said.

The two boys were without question identical twins about ten-years-old. Both had the same blood-red hair and eyes as Gojyo, but one boy's hair was cut very short whereas the other had a braid going down between his shoulder blades.

As for the two girls, they were different ages--probably ten and six. The older girl had deep brown almost black hair and the younger girl had dark blonde hair, yet they both had the same hazel-colored eyes.

The children stopped playing as the jeep halted. The twins looked at Gojyo and their eyes widened.

"Jia, get auntie," the boy with the short hair ordered and the older girl ran into the house through the side door.

Gojyo got out of the jeep and took a few steps closer to the fence. The boy with the braid immediately grabbed his brother's arm and the little girl's hand, and raced inside.

"Nice to see you still have your way with kids," said Sanzo.

"Up yours, monk," Gojyo flipped him off.

Moments later, a woman in her mid-twenties stepped out through the front door. She was wearing jeans, shoes, and a front-buttoned burgundy shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her long midnight-blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had smiling deep blue eyes. Her height was between Sanzo's and Goku's.

"Hello," she said as she walked to the jeep, "sorry about that. They tend to get a little panicky when strangers arrive… Gojyo?"

"Uh-oh," Goku whispered, watching the two stare at each other.

Recognition finally dawned on Gojyo's face. "Oh my-"

And then he was on the ground eating dirt.

"You idiot!" the woman yelled at him. "Three years I don't hear anything from you and now you decide to pay a visit!"

"It's finally happened," said Hakkai.

Sanzo looked at him. "And you're surprised?"

"Only that it didn't happen sooner."

"What was that for?" Gojyo demanded as he jumped back to his feet. "I sent you a letter saying that I was moving!"

"A likely story," the woman crossed her arms. "I bet you use that on all the one nighters you somehow manage to accidentally meet again."

"Man, she knows him like a book," Goku said in amazement.

"Don't blame me for the snail-mail," Gojyo growled. "You kept moving around so much, I was beginning to think you became some religious pilgrim!"

_I'll shoot him after we eat,_ Sanzo thought. _I really shouldn't deny someone a final meal._

"Why you!" the woman pulled her right arm back, fist clenched, and aimed for Gojyo's face. Then she stopped just mere inches away, extended her index finger and tapped his nose. The two burst out laughing and they hugged, shocking everyone in the jeep.

"Gojyo, I missed you so much!" the woman said happily. She stepped back, smiling at him. "Still got that mischievous look, though I have no doubt it's for something else."

"Still a pain in the ass," Gojyo shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit."

Sanzo closed his eyes. "Gojyo, would you mind hurrying up with your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!" Gojyo and the woman exclaimed.

"Please! Even if I wasn't related to Gojyo, I wouldn't date him if he was the last man in the world!"

"Related?" the jeep trio echoed.

Gojyo laughed and put his arm around the woman's shoulders. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Shu Ryorin. She's my aunt."

Hakkai blinked, Sanzo raised an eyebrow, and Goku's mouth fell open.

"Don't let her appearance fool you," Gojyo went on, "she's a demon."

"Ah, you have a power limiter," Hakkai smiled at her.

"Gotta love them," she smiled back. "Welcome to my home, pardon the mess that the kids like to make, and please call me Ryo."

"Can I call you 'auntie'?" asked Gojyo.

"No."

"Why not? Apparently the kids do."

"There's a big difference between you and the kids--namely a decade," Ryo narrowed her eyes at Gojyo, "whereas only a fifth of that makes me older than you."

"She's twenty-four," Sanzo told Goku when the brown-haired youth started calculating on his fingers.

"Quite an age gap between her and her brother," said Hakkai.

"Mommy?"

Everyone turned towards the front door and saw a three-year-old boy standing on the stoop, clothes rumpled. He had mouse-brown hair and pale green eyes.

"Hi, honey," Ryo smiled and walked over to him, picking the child up and settling him on her left hip. "Did you have a good nap?"

The child nodded and looked at the four men. "Who they?"

Ryo walked back over to Gojyo. "This is Gojyo," she said. "Do you want to know who Gojyo is?"

The boy grabbed a handful of Gojyo's hair. "Hey!" the half-breed yelped.

"Yau 'n Yue brother!"

Snickering from the jeep caused Gojyo to glare at his traveling companions.

"No," Ryo giggled, "Gojyo is my nephew. He and I are related."

"Net pew?"

"Close enough," Gojyo grumbled. "Hey, kid, can I have my hair back?"

"Not kid," the boy tugged the red handful, "name Huan."

Gojyo turned his eyes to Ryo as she managed to get the child to release Gojyo's hair and then set Huan on his feet. "Sweetie, why don't you go inside and check on Granny, okay?"

"O-tay!" Huan said cheerfully and ran back into the house.

"Mommy?" Gojyo asked.

"He's human," Ryo started. "His mother asked me to take care of him--she died shortly after his birth."

"I see," Gojyo shifted. "Good name for him."

Ryo smiled. "So, are you going to introduce your poker buddies or what?"

"Of course," Gojyo smiled. "The driver is Cho Hakkai, the fleabag in the backseat-"

"Hey!" Goku yelled.

"-Is Son Goku, the droopy-eyed priest is Genjo Sanzo-"

_Scratch that,_ Sanzo thought, _I'll kill him before I eat._

"-And the jeep is Hakuryu."

Ryo blinked. "The jeep has a name?"

Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku got out of the jeep and Goku removed the packs. In a flash of light, the jeep vanished and a small white dragon was hovering in the air. Hakuryu flew over to Ryo and circled around her before perching on her shoulder.

"He's cute!" Ryo smiled and scratched under Hakuryu's chin.

"He's never done that before," Hakkai smiled. "I guess he really likes you."

Ryo laughed as Hakuryu chirped happily then she turned back to the four men. "Well then, shall I help you guys settle in?"

"That would be much appreciated," said Sanzo.

Ryo walked over to Goku as the young man picked up the packs. "I'll take one."

"Nah, it's okay, I got 'em," he smiled at her.

"Alright, follow me."

The four men followed Ryo into the house. Goku dropped the packs by the staircase leading to the second floor then caught up with the others as they went into the living room.

There was an elder woman sitting in a plush chair near the window with her left leg resting atop a pillow on a small stool. Short wooden poles and white bandages ran along the length of her calf from her knee to the bottom of her foot. Her grey and white hair was wound in a bun on top of her head. In her lap was a large piece of fabric that had several images stitched onto it. She looked at the group with the same hazel-colored eyes the two girls held.

"I'd like you to meet Qiong," Ryo introduced the old woman.

Qiong bowed her head. "Forgive me for not standing but I took a bad fall the other day."

"It's alright," Hakkai smiled gently.

"Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo," Ryo named the group, "and Sha Gojyo."

"So this is your nephew," Qiong smiled. "Ryo's told me quite a bit about you."

"All good I hope," Gojyo smiled then quickly snapped his head towards his three companions at the snorts.

"Have a seat, guys," Ryo gestured towards the couch and the other chair, "I'll go make some tea."

"Have you got anything to eat?" Goku asked.

"Sit," Sanzo yanked his charge down to the couch causing Goku to yelp. Hakkai sat next to Goku with Hakuryu in his lap and Gojyo claimed the chair.

Qiong looked at Sanzo. "You are the second Sanzo Priest I have met. Perhaps there's a chance you knew him--Koumyoh Sanzo."

Sanzo looked at her. "My master."

"Is that so? Tell me, does he still make those paper airplanes?"

"He passed away ten years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Qiong shook her head. "He was a very kind man and not your run-of-the-mill priest if you'll forgive me for saying."

Ryo walked into the living room balancing a tray in each hand. "Here we go."

"Cookies!" Goku's eyes sparkled.

"Down, boy," Gojyo ordered as he took a cup and a few cookies before Goku could inhale the plate.

"Auntie!" one of the girls called from upstairs.

"Be right there, Jia!" Ryo answered. "Excuse me."

Gojyo watched his aunt leave and disappear up the steps. He turned to Qiong. "How did Ryo end up here?"

"She arrived one night three years ago," the elder woman started, "Huan was only a few weeks old at the time. It was raining hard that night too--Ryo was nearly soaked but she managed to protect Huan from the rain. We were surprised when she told us that she was a demon; then Ryo explained that she had a power limiter. In all the time she's lived here, I have never seen her demon form."

"It's best if she keeps her power limiter on with the way things are going now," said Sanzo.

Qiong nodded. "We heard. Ryo even tried to find someone around this area to make one for Lan--Yau and Yue's mother."

"So you take in orphans?" Hakkai asked.

"Oh no, they are my grandchildren," the elder woman smiled. She pointed to the row of pictures set atop the fireplace mantle. "Jia and Xiu are through my daughter, Sukari. She and her husband passed away from a fever that spread through the village almost four years ago. My son, Daisuke, and Lan became like second parents to the girls."

Qiong lowered her eyes to the fabric in her lap. "When the demons began to attack humans… Lan disappeared. Daisuke went to go find her and bring her home. I hope one day they will come back."

As the four men looked at each other, debating if they should mention the cause for the Minus Wave, Ryo came down the stairs with the children in tow.

"Alright," she smiled, "time for proper introductions. You've met Huan."

"Me!" the youngest child raised his left hand.

"Xiu." The blonde six-year-old girl waved shyly.

"Jia." The older girl with the dark hair bowed.

"Yau." The short-haired half-breed boy smirked.

"Yue." The boy with the braid just nodded silently.

"I'm the oldest," said Yau.

"And obnoxious," Jia said.

"No fighting or no dessert," Ryo threatened.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Huan cried excitedly as he jumped up and down over by the window that looked out to the back yard and the woods. "Uncle Kouji!"

"What?" Ryo walked over to the window as the other four children flocked beside the youngest boy. "Why didn't he tell me he was coming?"

"Who's Kouji?" Gojyo smirked.

"It's not what you think," Ryo looked at him before turning to the window again. "And he brought company."

"RYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The Sanzo party immediately froze at the voice that penetrated the house from outside with only one simultaneous thought echoing in their minds.

_No way…_

"Pardon me," Ryo left the room and went outside; Huan running after her with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, who was that?" Hakkai asked.

"That was Lirin," Qiong answered. "She does that every time she comes here."

Sanzo's eye twitched. "Lirin?"

"Kouji's younger sister. Actually, his name is Kougaiji. Huan has a little trouble pronouncing his name."

"Kougaiji?" Goku asked.

Qiong nodded with a smile. "He's been very good to Ryo and Huan."

"Huan's the only one who can call him 'Uncle Kouji'," Xiu grinned. "I think Kougaiji likes auntie."

_Like hell!_ Gojyo thought. He set down his teacup and rose from the chair. "Excuse me, I need some air." _And I have a demon to kill._

Outside the house, the mood was much brighter. Huan ran straight for Kougaiji and was swept up into the long-haired demon's arms.

"Uncle Kouji!" the boy said happily, wrapping his arms around the tan neck.

"Miss me?" Kougaiji smiled.

"Somebody has to," Ryo said as she walked closer.

"Ry-chan!" Lirin cried and launched herself at the other woman, hugging her.

"Lirin," Ryo returned the hug. "Now why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

"You forgot to tell her, didn't you," Kougaiji looked at his sister as he set Huan on his right hip.

"Sorry!" Lirin grinned sheepishly as she backed away.

Kougaiji shook his head.

"It's alright, Kougaiji," Ryo smiled, "today's already been rather eventful." She looked at the two other demons standing next to Kougaiji and pointed to the woman. "Yaone."

"Pleasure to meet you," Yaone bowed her head.

She wasn't wearing her usual outfit, just a casual pair of pants and snug shirt but modest, and her hair was down. Dokugakuji was wearing his usual plain white outfit. Kougaiji had already told them that there were young children at the house. Lirin had on a simple shirt and a pair of pants with both legs. Kougaiji had a black tank top on under his jacket.

"And…" Ryo turned to Dokugakuji and froze. "Oh my God… Jien?"

"Ryo?" Dokugakuji stared at her.

Kougaiji, Lirin and Yaone watched in surprise as Dokugakuji and Ryo started to laugh and hugged each other.

"I can't believe it!" Ryo stepped back, wiping her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. _I can't cry. Gojyo hates seeing women cry._ "It's really you, Jien."

"You know," Dokugakuji smiled, "if I had known you were the one Kougaiji was talking about-"

"You two know each other?" Kougaiji asked.

"He's my nephew," Ryo smiled.

"Nephew?" Yaone and Lirin repeated.

"She's my dad's younger sister," Dokugakuji grinned. "Way younger."

"Thirty-eight years, big whoop," Ryo elbowed him. "We knew a few demons that had almost a century between siblings."

"Yeah but you were more like a sister than an aunt," Dokugakuji said.

Ryo shook her head and leaned against her older nephew's arm. "This is a good day for me. I have both my boys back."

Dokugakuji looked at her. "Both?"

"I believe she means me," Gojyo spoke.

Ryo and the newly arrived group looked towards the house. Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku were standing outside the fence.

"Well, well, well," Kougaiji said. "Look who's here."

"Hi, Baldy Sanzo!" Lirin waved excitedly.

The priest's eye twitched and he mentally congratulated himself for putting the rest of the cookies in his sleeve.

Ryo looked between the two groups. "I take it that you all know each other."

"You could say that," said Yaone.

Dokugakuji looked at his aunt. "How long have they been here?"

"They arrived just before you did," Ryo answered.

"You on their side, Ryo?" Gojyo demanded. "Because if you are-"

"She doesn't know," Kougaiji cut him off. He put Huan on his feet and gently pushed the human child towards his mother. "If you prefer to keep her out of this then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Mommy," Huan turned frightened eyes to Ryo. He had never seen his Uncle Kouji act like this before.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"Get inside, Ryo," Kougaiji told her.

Ryo picked Huan up and started towards the house. As she passed Gojyo, she looked at him. Gojyo saw her eyes silently asking what was happening, trying to make sense of why her two nephews were now on opposite sides (very different from their childhood days).

The Sanzo Party started forward.

"She doesn't know," Gojyo said.

"Are you sure?" Sanzo asked.

"I know my aunt." Gojyo could tell that Ryo didn't know. He may not have seen her in six years but he knew her well enough to read her expressions, and her reaction to Dokugakuji was one sign.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Kougaiji said.

"As long as we don't hit the house," Sanzo responded.

"Yaone," Hakkai smiled, "very nice outft."

"Why, thank you," Yaone smiled back.

Inside the house, Ryo, Qiong, and the children watched the events unfold.

_What the hell's going on?_ Ryo thought as the two groups paired off and began to fight. _This is all that the rest of the village needs to see._

"Why are they fighting?" Yue asked.

"I guess they had a disagreement about something," Qiong answered.

_And that something is what Kougaiji said I don't know about,_ Ryo thought._ And whatever it is, I definitely don't want to know after seeing this!_

"You kids stay here," Ryo told them and she went outside.

_Hmm, let's see… _Ryo looked at the fighters. _Sanzo/Lirin, Goku/Kougaiji, Hakkai/Yaone, Gojyo/Jien…_

"Blood's thicker than water," she said to herself and walked in the direction of her two nephews.

Gojyo dodged Dokugakuji's sword; he countered but it was blocked. They jumped away from each other and both went to attack again-

Ryo stepped in between them and grabbed a fistful of cotton from both nephews' shirts. Gojyo and Dokugakuji looked at their aunt, standing passive between them with closed eyes. She opened them slightly, casting a glance from older nephew to younger, and then a dark cloud passed over her face.

_Oh shit…_ the brothers thought, and then Ryo yanked them towards each other.

The loud dull clunk of their foreheads colliding reached the remaining six's ears. They stopped and stared as Dokugakuji and Gojyo landed on their bums, groaning from the pain and rubbing their foreheads. The cookie fell from Lirin's gaping mouth.

"Now hear this," Ryo spoke in a loud clear voice. "I understand that there's something going on between all of you and I don't care what it is--keep it to yourselves if you please. And since I have family on each side, I am not going to play favorites. Never have, never will. So consider this a neutral zone while all of you are here. That means no fighting, no arguing, no name calling, no bickering, nothing to initiate anything along the lines of a brawl. Because if you do, I don't care who started it, I will kick all of your asses."

Ryo looked down at Gojyo and Dokugakuji, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. "Am I making myself clear?"

Two audible gulps were heard and the brothers nodded.

"Very good. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to start making supper. Please behave like good boys and girls." With that said, Ryo walked into the house.

Gojyo and Dokugakuji fell back onto the grass, letting out huge gushes of air in relief.

"We got off easy," said Gojyo.

"I forgot how scary she is when she's angry," Dokugakuji rubbed his forehead.

Gojyo looked at his older brother. "Weren't you the one who put beetles in her hair when she was seven?"

Dokugakuji paused for a moment then said, "And you put the garden snake in her bed."

"I don't think that I've ever run that fast in my life since then," Gojyo admitted.

They started to chuckle and got to their feet, making their weapons vanish.

"Seems we're on a temporary cease-fire," said Sanzo. He handed the rest of the cookies to Lirin and Goku and watched the two run around the yard trying to see if one had more than the other.

"So it does," Kougaiji agreed, and winced as Lirin fell to the ground and Goku escaped up a tree.

It was going to be a long evening.

**August 17, 2006**

Shu Ryorin is not an original character. Well, to this version of Saiyuki she is. Ryorin is from the _Saiyuki: Journey West_ video game for the PlayStation.

In the game, Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo are portrayed more like their original counterparts. Shu Ryorin and Lady Kikka were, as far as I know, added to the game. And you can decide if you want to have Sanzo as male or female! That's a bit far-fetched--a girl raised in a Buddhist temple and all the monks are guys… don't think so, but I could be wrong. You never know.

Kougaiji is just a little OOC for this fic. Yes, I know he would never let any human get close to him let alone a human child. But there is good reason, which you will see as the story unfolds. All in good time, my friends.

_--Janime Lee_


	2. Eventful Evening

**"Reunion"**

**By Janime Lee**

**Chapter Two -- Eventful Evening**

"For you."

Sha Ryorin found herself looking at a white water-lily with the tiniest shade of pink at the edges. "Huan, thank you," the ten-year-old demon-girl took the flower and inhaled the light sweet scent.

"You're welcome," the slightly older human boy smiled, pushing back his light coffee-colored hair. "How's your mom feeling?"

Ryo sighed. "Not too good. She has a hard time walking now."

"What about Jien and Gojyo?" Huan asked as they walked down the street towards said brothers' house at the edge of town. "Can one of them help?"

"Believe me when I say I'd have Gojyo move in with me in heartbeat."

"Tasanee still hitting him?"

Ryo nodded with a frown. "I want to get him out of there before it gets worse. Seriously, I'm afraid she might kill him."

"I don't think your sister-in-law would do that," Huan said optimistically then turned worried teal-colored eyes to Ryo. "Would she?"

She didn't respond, only kept her eyes on their destination. _I'll ask him today_ _if he wants to move in with me,_ she thought_. This way Tasanee can't hurt Gojyo anymore and Jien can-_

Ryo stopped as her older nephew raced out of the house and away from the village.

_Blood… That was blood on his shirt!_

Dropping the lily, Ryo and Huan ran to the house and inside. Tanasee was lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a sword behind her. Gojyo was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall starring at his step-mother's lifeless body. On his left cheek were two bloody gashes.

Ryo quickly went around her dead sister-in-law and dropped to her knees beside her younger nephew. "Gojyo," she said quietly and gently touched his injured cheek, pulling back a bit when he flinched. "Gojyo, what happened?"

"…Jien…" the half-breed boy whispered, "I… I just… wanted her to stop crying…" He shut his eyes yet his own tears escaped. "I didn't want either of them to cry anymore…"

Ryo wrapped her arms around Gojyo and held him close. The eight-year-old latched onto her and sobbed quietly. Huan placed the sheet he retrieved from one of the bedrooms and draped it over Tasanee.

_Stupid bitch!_ Ryo thought angrily. _All he ever wanted from you was your love! Was that too much to ask? Genma loved him. So does Jien. I love him, too…_

"It'll be okay, Gojyo," Ryo stroked the blood-colored hair. "It'll be alright. You won't see me cry ever again. I promise."

* * *

"Okay, I know Lirin's appetite," Ryo said, "and I'll guess that everyone else is about average."

"Except Goku," Hakkai informed.

"How's his?"

"You might want to triple Lirin's," said Yaone as she gave Hakkai an apron. "I took his order once."

Ryo pursed her lips in thought. "Okay, I think I have enough for that."

"And triple it again," said Hakkai.

Ryo looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"We've actually closed a couple taverns due to his intake," Hakkai smiled.

"Wow," said Jia.

Seeing that the attendees for supper were high, Ryo knew that she was going to need extra help preparing the food. Hakkai and Yaone immediately volunteered as did Jia. The four were in the kitchen planning out the evening meal and divided who was in charge of what.

In the living room, Sanzo and Gojyo were keeping Goku pinned to the floor, while Kougaiji and Dokugakuji did the same to Lirin.

"Just one little peek!" Lirin wailed.

"Forget it!" Kougaiji growled.

"We let the kids eat first," Sanzo said, "then we'll let you up."

"Deal!" Goku agreed. "Just put the gun away! That's all I'm asking!"

Yau, Yue, Xiu, and Huan were sitting on the couch watching the spectacle in awe.

"Don't any of you try mimicking their actions," Qiong warned the children as she threaded her needle.

"Yes, Granny," was the quadruple reply.

As the time went on, the smell of food cooking permeated the air and the rumblings of Goku's and Lirin's stomach became louder. Fortunately, theirs blocked out the hunger noises of the four holding them down.

Footsteps were heard going between the kitchen and the dining room.

_I really hope they're almost done,_ Gojyo thought. Hungry as the kappa was, one of his addictions needed to be sated as well. He wasn't going to even bother taking out the cigarette pack knowing full well that Ryo would kill him for smoking in the house--if the look she had given him earlier for smoking at all was any indication.

_"When did you start smoking?"_

_That infamous eerie chill went up Gojyo's spine and he was extremely glad that he was still outside. Gojyo turned around to face his aunt through the kitchen window, taking the freshly lit cigarette from his lips. "A few years ago."_

_Ryo narrowed her eyes at the red-head then cast her piercing gaze to her older nephew._

_"I don't," Dokugakuji held his hands up._

_Ryo then saw Sanzo taking a drag from his own cigarette. "Please don't smoke inside the house," she said, "and put them out properly."_

Gojyo sighed quietly. _I have the impression that I'll be suffering from nicotine withdrawal while I'm here._

"Okay, kids," Ryo called. "Supper's ready."

"Oni-chan, let me up!" Lirin said as the four children went into the dining room.

"She didn't call for you," said Kougaiji.

"She said 'kids', and I'm your kid sister!"

"Yeesh," Goku muttered, "how dumb can she get?"

"I heard that, monkey!" Lirin glared at him.

"Then hear this!" Goku gave her the raspberry, which Lirin responded in kind.

The clicking of the hammer on Sanzo's gun immediately silenced the two.

Gojyo looked at his brother, "Scary, isn't it?" Dokugakuji nodded.

Jia entered the living room carrying a tray. Qiong moved the fabric in her lap over to the small table to her right. "Thank you, dear," the old woman smiled at her granddaughter as Jia set the tray securely on the armrests of the chair.

"Anything else?" Jia asked.

"No, dear, go on and eat your supper."

Jia left the room, and then Ryo entered with a few napkins and eating utensils in her hands. "Sorry, forgot the…" she looked at the six on the floor and raised an eyebrow momentarily before giving the items to Qiong. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Ryo," Qiong took the chopsticks and picked up a steamed dumpling.

"You're welcome." Ryo turned to the group. "Supper's ready." And she went back to the dining room.

The two pairs moved away from their captives and stood. Goku and Lirin got up slowly, keeping an eye on the other to see who would make the first move.

"Meat buns!" Xiu said happily.

That did it.

Goku and Lirin bolted to the dining room so fast the others didn't even have a chance to blink. Kougaiji covered his eyes with his right hand as he groaned and shook his head.

"Shall we go see how much is left?" Gojyo asked.

"Worse case scenario: we eat out," said Sanzo.

The four walked into the dining room and stopped short. Ryo had Lirin and Goku in headlocks. "I had a hunch," she said.

"This looks familiar," Dokugakuji grinned, "only nana was in your spot and she had you and Gojyo like that."

"Good thing I took after mom in more than just looks," Ryo smiled.

Sanzo just looked at Ryo with his usual scrutiny. How the hell was she able to hold Goku _and_ Lirin without any trouble? Sure, she was a demon but she also had a power limiter. Goku and Hakkai were still able to use some of their powers even with their limiters, but there were very few demons that could.

_Just how powerful is she?_ Sanzo thought as he took his seat beside the empty chair next to Hakkai.

Ryo then released Goku and Lirin, giving both of them warning looks as they slowly walked over to the vacant seats. Once they sat down, Ryo took her seat at the head of the long table. To her left sat Dokugakuji, Yaone, Lirin, and Kougaiji. To her right sat Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo.

Yau, Yue, Jia, Xiu, and Huan sat at a small round table near the corner of the dining room. Ryo had already dished the food out for them and they were contently eating. Hakuryu was over by the children's table devouring the food within a bowl that had been placed on the floor with a sheet of newspaper underneath.

Ryo started the evening meal as she spooned the mashed potatoes onto her plate. The tension in the room was extremely thick to the nine adults as the bowls and plates were silently passed around and they could feel it. However, the children seemed unbothered.

Gojyo was getting agitated. He hated the way the atmosphere of the room was becoming, and hated it even more knowing the effect it was having on his aunt right now.

_She never liked seeing me and Jien fight,_ Gojyo thought, _even though it was just roughhousing. Must be killing her seeing us like this. Better think of something to get her spirits up… I got it!_

"Ghesh tayah," Gojyo said.

Everyone at the table looked at the kappa--Ryo and Dokugakuji the only ones understanding what Gojyo had said.

"You still remember?" Ryo asked, a light smile playing on her lips.

The red-head smiled and looked at Dokugakuji and spoke in the strange words. Whatever Gojyo said had his brother and aunt frowning at him.

"Gojyo," Ryo had a disapproving tone in her voice.

"Can any of the kids understand it?" Gojyo asked.

"No, but that's not the point-"

"If that's how you want to play," Dokugakuji set down his chopsticks and then said something to Gojyo.

Ryo groaned. "Don't you start, too."

"They're talking funny," said Lirin.

"Um, what did we miss?" Goku asked as he watched Gojyo and Dokugakuji exchange weird words.

"It's our own private language," Ryo explained. "We made it up when we were kids."

"I've heard that twins and sometimes triplets do something like that," said Hakkai.

"Trust me; you don't want to know what they're saying." Ryo frowned at her nephews and said something to them but they ignored her. The words between them seemed to be getting more heated and this caught the attention of the five children.

"Everything alright?" Qiong called.

"It will be in a few moments," Ryo answered. Suddenly she scooped the mashed potatoes on her plate in both hands and flung them right into her nephews' faces.

Gojyo and Dokugakuji wiped the potatoes off with napkins as several snickers erupted along the table line. Hakkai had one hand over his mouth and one across his belly as if trying to contain the laughter that wanted to burst forth. Yaone had both hands over her mouth and she was doing her best to stifle her giggles. Goku and Lirin had their heads on the table and were shaking from their own chuckles. Kougaiji didn't even bother hiding the smile that had taken root on his lips, while Sanzo did his extreme best to keep the grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Ryo wiped her hands off and went back to the rest of her supper. She kept her eyes on her plate and in doing so missed her two nephews glare at the other six then looked at each other before they scooped the potatoes on their own plates and flung them at their aunt.

The laughter stopped and shock took its place. Ryo sat in her chair, unmoving. Finally, she swallowed the piece of beef she had been chewing before slamming her hands flat on the table and stood up.

Sensing where this was now going, Sanzo picked his plate up and pushed back his chair. Rising to his feet, he headed out of the dining room. On his way, the monk picked up the dish Hakuryu was trying to drag to safety from the upcoming event, and he let the dragon climb onto his arm. Sanzo also noticed the hope that sparkled in the eyes of the five children as he passed their table.

"…Ry-chan?" Lirin asked quietly.

A dark chuckle was heard before Ryo lifted her head and wiped the flecks of potato from her cheek. She turned her eyes to the children's table and nodded as she picked up a small amount of food from her plate in her right hand.

"Food fight!" Ryo shouted and sent the handful at Lirin.

"Regrettably, I apologize for the commotion," Sanzo said to Qiong, glad that he had taken refuge in the living room.

"Thank you but there's no need," the elder woman laughed. "Ryo and the children have food fights once in a while. I know it does seem like a waste but it keeps their spirits up. As long as the mess is cleaned, I really don't mind."

Sanzo merely nodded in understanding as he settled on the chair and resumed eating. "So when did you meet Koumyoh Sanzo?"

"Oh, I say about a little more than twenty-five years ago," Qiong said. "It was before my husband and I moved here. He said he was on some kind of spiritual journey. I don't remember exactly what for, but I do remember that he was heading beyond the northern border passing Mongolian territory."

Sanzo frowned slightly. His master never told him about that trip, and there was no doubt many things that Koumyoh Sanzo never had a chance to tell his apprentice.

It was quite some time before the dining room calmed down. Everyone sat on the floor around the main table, slightly out of breath and eating the food that had managed to remain on the plates with their fingers.

"Remember that one food fight we had?" Dokugakuji asked.

"Oh God, I thought mom was going to kill us," Ryo laughed as she licked her fingers.

Gojyo chuckled. "Boy was she ever pissed."

"Gojyo," Ryo looked at him, "the children."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll watch my mouth."

Kougaiji sat next to Ryo. He reached out and wiped the raspberry sauce from her right cheek then licked it from his fingers. "You're sweet," he grinned at her.

Ryo in turn, wiped the brown gravy streak that graced the demon prince's left cheek and tasted it. "And you're spicy," she giggled causing Kougaiji to chuckle.

Gojyo blinked at them; their actions catching the kappa by surprise. He looked at his brother but Dokugakuji was busy with getting the green mush that had once been peas out of his hair to have seen the moment between Kougaiji and Ryo. Gojyo was about to ask Ryo what was going on when Huan skidded over to Ryo and threw his arms around her neck.

Ryo yelped and then made a grossed-out noise as she gently pushed her son back a bit. The smiling three-year-old was covered head-to-toe in gravy, raspberry sauce, and beef juice.

Kougaiji chuckled with a smile and then turned his head in the direction Huan had come from. He burst out laughing at the sight of the other four children, his sister and Goku completely covered in food. Goku, of course, was doing his best to salvage the food and eat it.

"Okay," Ryo carefully stood, "everyone outside. Yue, please turn the hose on."

"C'mere you," Kougaiji picked Huan up, and led the way through the kitchen and mudroom to the backyard.

"Jien and Gojyo," Ryo faced her nephews, "I thank you for cleaning the dining room."

"I don't remember volunteering," Dokugakuji looked at his brother.

"Beetles and snake," their aunt said.

"Lead us to the Lysol," said Gojyo.

Ryo went into kitchen and returned with rags, paper towels, cleaning solvent, and a couple garbage bags. "Just get the majority of it. I'll finish it later."

"And what about the wardrobe issue?" Dokugakuji asked.

"Don't worry, you guys won't be running around naked. …Although Yau has a tendency to do that on occasion."

"Oh, he has to be related to me," Gojyo smirked.

Ryo chuckled. "Try not to pass on any other habits of yours."

"Only cards," Gojyo promised. "Girls he can learn on his own--like I did."

"Don't remind me," Ryo shook her head and went outside.

Hakkai and Goku sat on the lawn waiting with the children as Kougaiji rinsed Huan. He then handed the hose to Yaone so that she could rinse off herself and Lirin. "All set," Kougaiji smiled at the human boy.

"No bath, Uncle Kouji," said Huan.

Kougaiji looked at Ryo. "That's not up to me…"

"I guess you can skip it tonight," Ryo lightly scratched his head.

By the time everyone rinsed the food off themselves, Gojyo and Dokugakuji came outside.

"Not the best cleaning job," Gojyo admitted. "But it definitely looks more like a place to eat rather than something to eat."

"Thanks, guys," Ryo smiled at them. "Okay. Jia, Xiu, if you two are done, leave your clothes in the mudroom. Your bathrobes are in the laundry basket next to the ironing board. Yell out the window when you're upstairs in your room."

"Okay," both girls responded and ran inside.

"Yaone, Lirin, you two come with me next. You can borrow my clothes--I'm pretty sure they'll fit." Ryo turned to the male group. "I'll get some stuff picked out for you guys to wear."

After Jia yelled out the window that she and her sister were all set, Ryo, Yaone, and Lirin went next. They striped in the mudroom and wrapped themselves in large towels. Ryo poked her head out to the kitchen and called out, "Qiong?"

"Sanzo's out in the front yard having a cigarette," the older woman responded. "You're all clear."

The three ladies quickly bolted through the kitchen and up the stairs to Ryo's room.

"Well, this was a fun day," Yaone smiled.

Ryo gave a small laugh and went to her closet. "Take your pick, girls."

"These are too long," Lirin said as she held a pair of Ryo's cotton pants to her waist, the legs clearly leaving quite a few inches on the floor.

"Here, try these." Ryo handed the shorter demon a pair of jeans that Ryo had cut off at her knees so they should end on Lirin's calf.

Fully dressed, Yaone and Lirin went back to the living room with Jia and Xiu. Ryo then went into the storage room and opened a few boxes, poking through the clothes. Most of them had belonged to Sukari and her husband--Qiong just couldn't bring herself to throw them out so she kept them for her four grandchildren in the future.

_I hope she won't mind,_ Ryo thought. _I still have some of Genma's and… _She stopped as her hand came across a faded denim shirt with a blue and green patch on the left front pocket. _I just hope they'll fit._

Ryo took the pile of clothes she had assembled and put them in her bedroom. She called up the twins, Kougaiji and Huan. Taking her son from the demon prince, Ryo shooed the boys to their room and put Huan directly into his pajamas. Kougaiji finished changing and led the boys downstairs.

Hakkai and Goku came up next. Hakkai thanking Ryo for the trouble of giving them clean dry clothes and Goku marveling at the dragon and tiger design on his borrowed shirt.

Gojyo and Dokugakuji came upstairs and were picking through the clothes.

"Hey look," Dokugakuji grinned as he held up the front-button blue dress shirt. "This was dad's shirt."

"You serious?" Gojyo asked as he set down the brown hoodie, and then looked at the pants he and his brother had just put on. "Wonder if these were his."

"Too tight," Dokugakuji frowned slightly as he pulled the shirt off and tossed it to Gojyo. "Probably fit you."

"What are you implying?" the red-head narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know I have plenty of upper body strength."

"I have no doubt," said the older demon. He had heard of his brother's "adventures" in several towns.

Gojyo smirked and put the shirt on. It fit almost perfectly; the sleeves were just a little short but he could deal with that. The one thing Gojyo noticed was that some of the clothes Ryo had left out for them did not just belong to his father.

"I'm surprised," Dokugakuji said, jarring Gojyo from his thoughts.

"About what?"

"That Ryo named that kid after that guy in our hometown. Whatever happened to him?"

Gojyo paused for a bit, picking his words and how much he should say. "They got married," he finally said. Dokugakuji looked at him as Gojyo went on, "We parted in one town but we kept in touch. Huan died in an accident about five years ago."

"Ah shit," Dokugakuji leaned back against the dresser.

"Please, bro," Gojyo looked at him, "I rarely ever asked anything from you when I was a kid but please don't let Ryo know I told you."

"It's okay, Gojyo."

Both men jumped and looked at their aunt standing in the doorway.

"Are you two finished? I'd like to have my room back."

"Yeah, I think we're set," said Gojyo.

Dokugakuji pulled a light colored long sleeved shirt on and turned to Ryo. "Hey, um… I'm sorry about…"

"Like the old saying, 'shit happens.' You just have to deal with it and roll with the punches. Right?"

"Right."

"I thought swearing wasn't permitted around the children," Gojyo smirked at his aunt.

"Alright, I confess that I slip once in a while," Ryo looked at him, "but I certainly have improved from that string of curses I used to let out when I got mad. And you shouldn't talk, Gojyo, you knew more profane words when you were seven than some people do in their life."

Gojyo couldn't help chuckling as he and Dokugakuji followed Ryo downstairs.

"Don't go," Huan's pleading voice greeted the trio as they descended to the foyer.

"Sorry, but we can't stay tonight," Kougaiji smiled at the young boy. "Your mother already has other company and I doubt that there's enough room for all of us."

Huan's bottom lip pouted and he stretched his arms up to the demon. Kougaiji leaned down and picked him up, lightly patting his back as the little arms hugged his neck.

Ryo walked over to Kougaiji and took her reluctant son from the demon prince. "He'll come back, Huan," Ryo promised, "Someone has to bring back the borrowed clothes."

"Thanks," Kougaiji looked at her before ruffling short mouse-brown hair, "I'll be back in a couple weeks. So you have to keep an eye on everyone here, okay?"

"O-tay…" Huan mumbled.

Gojyo smiled a little at the sight. _Who would've thought he has a soft spot for kids._ Crimson eyes moved passed the trio to the window. "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

Outside, Sanzo and Yaone were restraining Goku and Lirin from pummeling each other. Yaone was holding Lirin's arms and Sanzo had Goku's shirt in a firm grip with his left had as he used his right to light his cigarette. The shorter two were yelling at each other and trying to break free from their holders.

"Time to go," said Kougaiji.

They walked out the front door just as Hakkai set a large cloth bag that contained the other four's clothing near Yaone and Lirin.

"Yaone, Lirin," Kougaiji called.

"No!" Lirin wailed as Yaone started dragging her and the bag away. "Not after what he said!"

"You started it!" Goku yelled.

"I'm still gonna kick your butt, monkey!"

"Enough, Lirin!" Kougaiji ordered and slung his struggling sister over his right shoulder.

"You can't even kick dirt!" Goku retorted.

_**WHACK!**_

"Ooooww…" Goke rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"We can save this scuffle for another time," Sanzo replaced the paper fan in his sleeve.

"Agreed," Kougaiji nodded.

"Night, Uncle Kouji!" Huan waved, and the group of four vanished.

"Well," Hakkai smiled, "this was an interesting day."

**April 15, 2007**

This chapter turned out to be a little shorter than I had planned. Oh well. That's the way the ball bounces, or in this case the plotline flows. Until next chapter, folks.

_--Janime Lee_


	3. Before the Storm

**"Reunion"**

**By Janime Lee**

**Chapter Three -- Before the Storm**

Long after the sun had slipped pass the western horizon, the Sanzo party and Ryo sat at the round wooden table within the fenced in yard, talking and munching on a few small snacks -- when Goku wasn't trying to inhale everything. Goku drank soda, while Ryo and the three men were drinking a bottle of wine that Ryo had brought up from the cellar.

Qiong, who had retired to the first floor bedroom after the children went to bed, gave permission for them to have the wine. She had originally intended to save it for when Daisuke would return with Lan, and then decided to let it be consumed now that Ryo and Gojyo had reunited. Another bottle of wine could be bought when Daisuke and Lan came home.

"That's some good stuff," Gojyo said, refilling his glass.

"Expensive, too," said Ryo. "I was a little surprised when Qiong bought it last month. She's not a drinker."

"We'll leave the money for it," said Sanzo, now wearing a loose front-button cotton shirt. The monk had ditched the outer robe in favor for the new upper attire, after some pestering from Goku to loosen up for the night.

"Qiong said not to worry about it."

"It wouldn't feel right," Hakkai admitted.

Hakuryu flew down to the table and landed between Gojyo and Ryo. The small white dragon looked at Ryo and chirped a few times.

"Can't be all that bad," Ryo answered the dragon. Everyone else just stared at her as Hakuryu chirped again. "Is that so? Well, since I'm his aunt I guess this means that I'll have a long talk with him."

"You know what he's saying?" Goku asked.

"Every word," said Ryo and scratched Hakuryu's chin. "There are so many different kinds of demons and even those who don't relate to animals can communicate with them if they're strong enough."

"Speaking of demon types," Gojyo straightened in the chair, "Ryo, correct me if I don't get this right. I get being a kappa from Genma--my old man. Was he a water demon from pop?"

"No, he got that from nana," Ryo said.

"Okay, so what was pop?"

"Pop was a dragon."

"Now that's interesting," said Hakkai.

Ryo chuckled. "I guess I should have been more specific. My father was one of the Ryuujin."

Everyone paused and looked at Ryo. Gojyo took the cigarette from his mouth. "Pop was one of the four Dragon Kings?"

"Yep," Ryo nodded with a smile, "Kuang of the Eastern Ocean."

"The oldest of the four brothers," said Sanzo.**  
**

"Legend says that he even went up against Gyumaoh," Hakkai picked up.

"Or so my mother told me," Ryo said.

"Well, pop was a king so this makes me a prince," Gojyo grinned widely. "You three better start kissing my ass."

"Kicking your ass would be a lot more fun," Goku quipped.

"Let's see ya try it, midget monkey!"

"I hate to disappoint you, Gojyo," Ryo interrupted before the brawl could start. "But the royalty only falls to the child that inherits the ability to communicate and command dragons, and only one child can inherit it."

"What?" Gojyo looked disappointed. "That can't be right. Pop was one four Ryuujin."

"They were identical quadruplets, Gojyo, that's why they're legendary," his aunt told him.

"You are, too," Sanzo said as he lit a cigarette then exhaled the smoke. "I haven't heard of any of the girls born into the family inheriting the power to rule dragons."

"To a point I guess I am," Ryo agreed. "But my father died when I was still a baby so I only know of his side from mom. Never saw the Crystal Dragon Cave where he lived before settling down with my mother."

"So if your dad was a Dragon King," Goku looked at Ryo, "that makes you a princess."

"Pretty much," Ryo smiled picking up her glass, "I'm the last to hold the true bloodline."

"Until you have kids, right?" Goku asked.

Gojyo stiffened as he stubbed out his cigarette, and the others noticed the sad look in Ryo's eyes.

"So it seems," she said and set her glass down again. "Excuse me for moment."**  
**

Gojyo watched his aunt rise from her seat and went into the house. She was hiding; he knew it and he prayed that his sudden appearance out of the blue wasn't upsetting her.

"How come her surname is Shu and not Sha?" Hakkai asked, breaking the strained silence.

"She's married."

"Where's her husband?"

Gojyo pulled out another cigarette and held it between his lips. "Actually, I should've said 'was'. Ryo's widowed."

Hakkai looked off to the woods. He knew that kind of pain all too well.

"Shu Huan," Gojyo began, taking the cigarette from his mouth, "one of the few humans in the village that didn't care I was a half-breed. We grew up together; he was a great guy. Ryo was nuts about him. Guess liking humans runs in the family, but at least Huan and Ryo were more of a legit union than my father and birth mother."

Hakkai turned to look at his best friend, watching as Gojyo lit the cigarette then took a long drag and released it slowly.

"Right after Jien took off, Huan and Ryo came into the house. I barely noticed that they were there. When things calmed down I stayed with Ryo. My grandmother was very ill at the time and she passed away a couple years later. Despite that, we were still getting our share of remarks and disgusting pranks, and that's an understatement. You don't want to know what was left on the front porch."

He twirled the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. "One night, Ryo wakes me up and tells me to pack. Huan was outside with the wagon, and the three of us just left. For a couple years we went from town to town, and then this one place seemed okay."

_"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Huan asked._

_"Yeah, this place isn't so bad," the sixteen-year-old smiled and jumped off the back of the wagon._

_"But there's really no place for you to stay," Ryo protested._

_Gojyo looked at her. "Don't worry about me. Besides, you and Huan have a new life ahead. You don't need me lagging behind."_

_Ryo started to give another protest but stopped. "If this is what you want, Gojyo, then I won't stop you. Just promise me you'll be careful. After all," she took his hands in hers, "your cousin is going to need someone to look up to. She'll need all the help she can get."_

_Gojyo's eyes widened and he looked down at his aunt's stomach then back to her smiling face. "Cousin?"_

_Ryo nodded. "A girl. Sorry, I know both you and Huan would be thrilled if it was a boy-"_

_"That's not true," Huan cut in, "I'm happy no matter what the gender. Besides, we can always try for a son later."_

_Gojyo rolled his eyes then looked at Ryo and they hugged._

_"We'll let you know where we settle down," Ryo said as they moved apart._

_Gojyo nodded and helped his aunt back into the seat in the front of the wagon. He looked at Huan. "You better take care of them or I'll kick your ass."_

_Huan smiled. "I promise. And you better watch yourself," he tossed Gojyo a deck of poker cards. "You know the rules."_

_The red-head grinned and watched them drive off, Ryo looking behind at her nephew as the horses pulled the wagon down the road and out of sight._

"Found a place to stay for a bit, did some odd jobs, moved a few times, learned how to gamble, finally got my own place, learned how to sweet-talk the ladies," Gojyo looked at Hakkai, "three years later I find you, and the rest is history."

He stubbed out the cigarette. "A few months after Huan and Ryo found a place to live I received a letter from someone on Ryo's behalf. Huan had died in an accident and Ryo's daughter was stillborn." _She would've been the same age as Xiu…_ Gojyo thought.

Hakkai watched the expression in Gojyo's eyes--a mixture of anger and grief. "Was that the letter you were reading after I woke up?" Hakkai asked.

Nodding was his answer. "I just didn't want to believe it. I still don't. Ryo moved a few times after that. Around the time I found you things seemed to be going good for her. Then she wrote she had to move again, and we lost track. Heh, isn't it funny how we managed to find each other after all this time."

"And she named her son after her husband," Goku said with a light smile. "I think that's nice."

"Okay," Ryo said as she walked back outside. "Kids are still asleep, Qiong is also asleep."

"I think I'll hit the sack myself," Gojyo stretched.

"We might as well turn in," Hakkai said, "if we want to get on the road early in the morning."

"Not if that gets here before you wake up," Ryo pointed to the southwest where thick dark clouds had started to gather.

_Shit,_ Sanzo cursed to himself.

"Lovely," Gojyo said. "Guess this means we can sleep in tomorrow."

"Judging by the way you guys looked when you arrived here, you could probably use the extra shut eye," Ryo smiled. "Go on to bed. I'll clean up."

"Dibs on the shower!" Goku bolted into the house.

"Like hell you're going first!" Gojyo ran after the boy.

"Quiet you two!" Hakkai tried to hush them as he followed. "You'll wake everyone!"

Ryo looked at Sanzo. "Never a dull moment, is there?"

The monk just shrugged as he watched Ryo gather the glasses and plates, and the empty wine bottle onto the tray. Sanzo didn't know why but he wasn't bothered with Ryo around. Granted he preferred his solitude, yet he didn't find the female demon's presence annoying as he did with the rest of the populace. Maybe he just pitied her for being related to Gojyo.

"So you shot my nephew," Ryo said. Sanzo looked at her grinning expression. "I don't know whether to congratulate you for being the first person to do so or beat the crap out of you for the same reason."

"Congratulations would be less painful for both of us," Sanzo pointed out.

"True. Congratulations, you are the first person to ever shoot at Gojyo and actually hit him."

"Why am I not surprised someone else tried popping him?"

"Quite a few times, actually. We had to sneak out of a village because of the trouble he got in."

"He did tell you why I did."

"Yes, someone had a grudge against Hakkai and decided to go after you three to break him," Ryo picked up the tray.

"That's about it," Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette, and then picked up the ashtray as he rose from his seat.

"Thank you for saving him," Ryo said.

Sanzo looked at her for a moment then gave a quick nod. He followed Ryo into the house, closing the door and sliding the bolt in place to lock it. After dumping the used butts into the garbage tin, the monk walked through the kitchen and placed the ashtray on the counter, glancing at the female demon washing the dishes. Just as the blonde man was about to head through the living room to go upstairs, a male voice singing -- or trying to sing -- Ryo's name drifted into the house.

Ryo groaned as if in immense pain. "I'm going to kill him." She dried her hands then unlocked the door, and stormed outside.

Sanzo normally wouldn't have cared what went on in another person's life but whoever decided to arrive at the house at this hour -- and sounding like a dying sheep -- was clearly an asshole in the priest's book. He walked over to the open backdoor, keeping himself within the shadows of the mudroom.

On the second floor in the twins' room (which had been set up for the travelers and the twins were moved into their parents' bedroom), Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku were looking out the window at the late night visitor. The lights were out in the room, so they could see the man clearly. He was wearing very expensive looking clothing, muddy-colored hair slicked back, and holding a short ebony walking stick with a golden ball on the end which his gloved hands rested on.

"You have just confirmed that you are absolutely crazy," Ryo's voice was laced with anger. She was standing in the yard, keeping her distance from the fence.

"But I am crazy," the man responded, "I'm crazy about you."

"What the hell?" Gojyo stared.

"You have better pick-up lines," said Goku.

"Chenglei, get out of here right now," Ryo ordered.

"I'm here to take you away, my sweet," Chenglei put his right hand on the horizontal piece of wood separating him from the woman gracing his vision.

"Set one foot over that fence and you'll be flying back over it."

"Ryo, you wound me."

"I'll make it literal."

"Where is he?" Yau whispered.

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku turned to see the five children standing at the doorway with clearly annoyed expressions. Yau and Yue were holding a large basket between them.

"Outside the fence," Hakkai answered quietly.

The twins moved over to the window and set the basket down beneath the sill. Yue titled his head then looked at his brother and nodded with a grin.

"Who is that?" asked Gojyo.

"Chenglei," Yau answered as he slowly pushed the window up higher, "his father owned the general goods store and was in charge of the trading in town until he died last year. Chenglei took it over but he sucks at business. He had to hire a few people to keep it from going under."

"So what's he doing here?" Goku asked.

"He want mommy," said Huan from Goku's elbow.

"He's been chasing auntie ever since she got here," Jia said as she and her sister entered the room.

"Keeps giving him the brush-off but he thinks she's playing hard-to-get," Gojyo frowned. _Jeez, you can't escape it. What was that dickhead's name that kept bugging her…? Oh yeah, Kashakusou. What an ass he was._

Hakkai looked into the basket. "Water balloons?"

Xiu picked one up and smiled, "But they're not filled with water."

"Beet juice," Yau grinned.

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku watched the twins give their cousins a few balloons and they took post at the two windows on the adjacent wall.

In the mudroom, Sanzo was very tempted to pull out his Banishing Gun and shoot Chenglei right in the mouth just to ease the pain of listening to this moron's inept ability to try and woo Ryo. Just as the monk's hand started to reach for the weapon hidden inside the borrowed shirt, Chenglei was then bombarded with several round objects which exploded on impact and covered the intruder with very dark crimson liquid.

"Just because you have a lot of money doesn't mean you can buy everything!" Yau shouted down to the drenched man.

After some sputtering and wiping most of the juice from his face, Chenglei glared towards the second floor of the house. "Why you little-"

"I hate to see the cleaning bill for that!" Xiu smiled widely.

Jia tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression. "Honestly, that's an improvement."

"From you two I have to admit I'm surprised," Chenglei said to the girls, "but I wouldn't expect anything less from those monsters."

"Watch it, Chenglei," Ryo warned.

"Stay away from mommy!" Huan yelled out the window.

Chenglei snarled at the boy. "Now listen here, you little brat!"

No sooner than those words left his mouth, Ryo bolted to the fence and slammed her fist square into the unwanted man's jaw. Chenglei fell to the ground dazed, and looked up at Ryo in shock.

"Don't you ever call my son that again," Ryo said in an even tone, "and I don't ever want to hear you call Yau or Yue anything at all except by their names."

Chenglei rose to his feet, the cane gripped tightly in his left hand. "I've only tolerated this because I hoped you'd come to your senses and leave this ridiculous excuse for a house. But I rule this village, and if you don't-"

_**BAHNG!**_

Ryo spun around. Sanzo was on the stoop with his Banishing Gun in his right hand aimed towards the sky (he did have the courtesy not to shot through the overhang).

"I believe you have overstayed your welcome," said the monk.

Chenglei narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend of mine," Ryo answered. "Now then, will you please leave, Chenglei. As you can see, I have company and prefer not to have his visit here ruined by any unwanted nitwits -- namely you."

"Oh please," he laughed, "if you think some little peashooter is going to scare me-"

_**BAHNG!**_

The cane flew from Chenglei's hand and landed towards the edge of the trees. "Nice shot," Chenglei commented nervously as he cradled his hand against his chest.

"I missed," said Sanzo.

"Bye, Chenglei," Ryo said sweetly.

"Good night." Chenglei took off like a rabbit and disappeared into the town.

Ryo smiled. _Well, I guess he won't be "visiting" for a while._ She looked over to the door but Sanzo had already gone back inside. Turning her eyes to the second floor, the children waved at her and smiled innocently. Shaking her head and laughing quietly, Ryo walked back into the house, shut the door again and locked it.

When Sanzo entered the twins' room, he was greeted by three different expressions: surprised, curious, and suspicious. "Shut up," said Sanzo, "he was getting on my nerves."

"According to the kids, Chenglei gets on everyone's nerves," Hakkai said.

Goku snorted. "What a weirdo."

"I'll kick his ass before we leave tomorrow," Gojyo spoke, "that should keep him away for a while."

"I can take care of myself, Gojyo," Ryo said as she walked into the room. "But I do appreciate the offer."

"Well, I have to take care of my big sister."

"Thank you, little brother."

Goku blinked. "Sister? Brother?"

"There's a little over two years between us, so it was easier for us to say that we were siblings instead of aunt and nephew when we were on the road," Ryo explained.

"Gotcha."

"Sleep well guys," Ryo walked out of the room.

* * *

"I can give her everything," Chenglei slurred, "and she doesn't want me. I'm rich! Every woman wants a rich man, right?"

"If you say so," Weiyuan said as he picked up the empty glass in front of the intoxicated man.

Chenglei grabbed his hand and glared. "I'm not done."

"Why is he still here?"

"I'm trying to get him to leave, Kong," Weiyuan said to his brother. "But as you can see, it is not an easy task."

"And she's got this guy there now," Chenglei went on, completely oblivious to the brothers' conversation. "And he nearly shot my hand off. Wait... I lost my cane..."

"Then you better go look for it," Kong said as Weiyuan helped the drunkard off the stool and towards the door.

"How's Fen?" Chenglei asked.

"She's doing well," Weiyuan answered. "Getting closer to her due date."

"I know it's not really my business, Wei... but Junjie should marry her soon." Chenglei stumbled out into the street and staggered off.

Weiyuan shut the door and locked it with a sigh.

"He's right about Fen and Junjie," said Kong.

"What do you want me to do? Go to his house, hold a gun to his head, and tell him he has to marry my daughter?"

"Not a bad idea."

"I'm not like you, Kong," Weiyuan turned around. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop calling Yau and Yue derogatory names, especially around Shin."

Kong snorted and headed towards his bedroom behind the bar area.

* * *

Chenglei swayed to his left almost hitting a garbage can and he glared at it for getting in his way. he remembered what had happened to his cane. That blond guy Ryo said was a friend of hers shot it out of his hand.

What a bastard! How dare he do such a thing! Chenglei was going back to the house and demand an apology as well as his cane. He was almost to the edge of the village where the road split leading to Qiong's house when someone stepped in his path.

"Move," Chenglei ordered. "Ima hurry..."

"By all means," a male voice spoke, "stay a while. Then again..."

Something was rammed through Chenglei's stomach. Blood sputtered from his mouth and he grabbed onto the stranger. He looked down to see that he been pierced with his own cane.

"Perhaps you should stay," the other spoke, "in the underworld."

Somehow in his drunken shock, Chenglei managed to look at his attacker. There was no mistaking those vertical pupils, marking on his forehead, and gleaming sharp fangs. "De...mon..."

Chenglei fell to the ground. The last thing he would hear was the sound of the demon's boots as he walked away, and the thunder crack of the approaching storm.

* * *

**June 28, 2009**

Yeah, a two year hiatus is bad. Sorry everyone. I've had (and still have) a lot on the proverbial plate, and for some reason I feel like I don't have enough time ever since I came back from KatsuCon this past February.

Not to mention plot bunnies for other series have started to multiply. But I am not going to start anything new. One-shots do not count. Maybe they'll help with the word flow on my other fics. Keep your fingers crossed.

~J. Lee


End file.
